


The Silent Contortionist

by MirandaAnnette



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaAnnette/pseuds/MirandaAnnette
Summary: Callie had always held a passion for performing that came with her love for the circus. Growing up in the traveling carnival her parents owned sparked the flame within her to inspire and bring a little magic to a world that could be filled with darkness. What she didn't know was that the darkness would spread to her and change her world forever. For a long time, she was lost within it......and then she found a card that lit a new path for her to follow.





	The Silent Contortionist

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> I just wanted to give a quick note to you before you read this chapter. This is part of a concept that I've been working on and I wanted to post to see your thoughts. I'm not sure if the chapter quite done, but it's pretty close. Now, I really want to focus on Sapphire (Flash Story) so, I won't post any new chapters of this until I get out a couple chapters of that done. I am also working on a posting schedule which was going to be Saturday's, but due to my current school/work schedule, it might change. I promise to keep you guys posted!
> 
> Now without further ado, I give you...The Silent Contortionist. Enjoy!

Callie blew her violet colored hair out of her eyes as she waited. Her hair seemed to be the only real bright thing about her. Her complexion was paler than any white sheet, her big chocolate colored eyes were dull and as Delia, her manager and good friend, liked to remind her she was entirely too thin. She liked her hair though. It stuck out, made her different. She enjoyed being different because everyone else was so stuck on fitting in, being the same. Her purple hair was the one thing that made her unique and she liked that.

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen!”

Callie’s attention snapped toward the sound of the announcer’s voice. The show was starting. Taking a deep breath reigning in the nerves that crept up her spine and swirled in her stomach. Callie was fairly confident in her act, but her anxiousness like to sneak up on her sometimes. It helped to focus on other things, like the room she was currently standing in. It was old, like the rest of the building with paint chipping off the walls, creaking wooden floors and musty scented the wafted through the small space. None of this surprised her, however, for she knew this theater had been built in the fifties and unfortunately,  hasn’t been fixed up since the nineties. It’s a shame because despite it's state it held a nice charm to it and she thought it might have done well. Whoever own it must not care.

“Today we have a very special guest!" Callie's thoughts were broken by the booming voice of the announcer, whose learned earlier to be named Ryan, "Please give a warm welcome to…”

A pause for dramatic effect. Callie took this time to straighten her outfit: black tights and a sparkly silver bracelet top with blue ballet flats. Perhaps her outfit was bright too, but that was just for show. Using the cracked mirror hanging on the wall beside her, she fixed her hair which was curled and let down so that it reached her shoulders. She made sure to situate her black and silver feathered headband and took a moment to admire the oval-shaped golden locket she wore around her neck. It brought about a lot of fond memories...and also dark ones.

“Callie Dawson the Silent Contortionist!” Ryan exclaims earning cheers from the small audience sitting before him. Callie put on a cheerful smile and stepped onto the stage pushing away the distaste for the stage name that she was attached to. It was not the “Contortionist” she disliked for she had always been one since she was a child but it was the “Silent” part she didn’t like. She knew the reasons she did not speak…she would never forget. However, every time she heard the word she felt like a part of her was taken from her…something other than was already taken. Or perhaps maybe it was all the same.

The crowd clapped as she walked to the center of the stage. She gave Ryan a grin and held out an imaginary skirt to curtsy saying her thanks. He laughs moving his hands forward encourage her to continue.

Callie turns to the audience with a beaming smile as she also gives them a curtsy. They clap some more. For a moment she lets them for a moment enjoying their happy and excited expressions. Finally, she decides to stop them by holding her hand out with her palm and fingers straight up. Her audience quiets down and Callie begins her performance. She starts with acrobatics but with her own illusionist twist. It begins with her dancing and swaying to the soft music provided by the mixers backstage. She moves around the stage mixing regular dance with the bendable movement of her body. Bending backward till her palms reach the floor and lifting her legs until she is doing a handstand then flipping to her feet once more. Lifting her leg completely straight as she spins then resting it on her neck while her arms reach the ground so her other leg can go around her neck before she untwists her body again. She can she hear each gasp of shock or shout of awe as she does each move. It continues as she includes aerial silks and more twists of her arms and legs. This was her favorite part of the performance and where the illusions come in. She spins with her legs angled above her head as she moves faster and faster until she “disappears”. The crowd gasps as they search for her. Someone shouts pointing up as she reappears again hanging upside down from the ceiling above the audience on a trapeze swing. The crowd cheers and she smiles waving at them as the swing moves towards the stage. The moment the swing lowered to reach the stage she jumped off of it, doing a leap in the air and then landed back on the stage.

The crowd once again cheers and she gives them a bow.

Callie always enjoyed the feeling of being on stage. She loved the rush she got from performing and thrived on the excitement she got from the audience. It was one of the reasons she couldn’t give up performing, she just loved it too much. Her favorite part of it all though was being able to give the world a little magic because when the world gets dark, there has to be something to brighten it up again.

Callie didn’t get home until almost midnight. After her performance, her, Delia and Ryan spent a half an hour discussing another performance. Well, Delia and Ryan talked. If Callie wanted to add something she’d sign it to Delia who then translated to Ryan. That was the most common way she spoke, sometimes she would write things down or use texting, but still it was still very little. She mainly observed and listened. She was good at that.

Callie did agree to the second performance and was ready to go home but Ryan invited her and Delia to dinner. She was reluctant at first, not because she didn’t want to hang out but she was tired and wanted a nice warm bath. It was something she did after performing because she found it helpful in relaxing her muscles after doing all of those abnormal stretches and poses. It was also soothing. However, she was also hungry so she went them to get a quick bite at a nearby Chinese restaurant. By the time they were finished she really was ready for bed so after saying goodbye she left for her apartment. It didn’t take her long to get home, barely fifteen minutes and it took another five to park her car and lock the doors. She quickly hopped up the steps to her front door and finally stepped inside. She plopped her purse on her kitchen counter but the moment she let go it fell to the floor. Sighing, she bent over to pick it up and froze. Lying on the floor was a tarot card with a picture of a King dressed in red robes holding up a sword while sitting on his throne. Underneath the picture was the word “Justice” written in black letters. Callie picked up the card and frowned. This didn’t belong to her.

How did this card get in her purse? Did someone put it in there? If they did, why…and who?

She flipped the card over and her eyes widen when she sees an address written there and a picture of the Eye of Horus. She knew very well what it symbolized. Her next question momentarily silenced the others racing through her head.  
Should she go to the address?


End file.
